


True Nature

by Paradigmparadoxical



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmparadoxical/pseuds/Paradigmparadoxical
Summary: Cover art for TheStraggletag's fic True Nature.





	True Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStraggletag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStraggletag/gifts).
  * Inspired by [True Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849771) by [TheStraggletag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStraggletag/pseuds/TheStraggletag). 

Font credit is Optimus Princeps from dafont.com.


End file.
